Family Affairs
by tuesday's child
Summary: CH 3 added AUGUST 8 I finally updated!!! Set a year in the future (spoilers up to OMWF). Dawn meets a vampire with connections to Spike. As they try to track him down, a road trip, a strip club, New York, & the apocalypse are problems they must face
1. Kali

**Title**: Family Affairs

**Rating**: R

**Disclaimer**: Joss owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel: The Series. I own the plot and the character of Kali (pronounced Kay-Lee).

**Author's Notes**: Just a few quick notes. This is set maybe a year after Xander and Anya's failed wedding. The events leading up to where the story is will be explained. Kali is pronounced Kay-Lee. Um...That's it! Enjoy. :)

**+**

Dawn rang up the order and handed the customer the bag of candles, "Thank you for shopping at the Magic Box. Have a nice day."

The customer smiled and walked away, the last of the day. Dawn did a little victory dance and went to hang the closed sign on the door, when a tall girl about Dawn's age appeared in the doorway. Dawn sighed to herself.

"I was just about to close...Can I help you?" She asked, eying the girl a little suspiciously. The first thought that went through Dawn's mind was "Wow...Check out Faith the next generation.".

"I'm looking for Spike." The girl said, her voice tinged with a faded French accent.

"Spike?" Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Um...Spike's not around."

"What do you mean? Is he not in Sunnydale?"

"Not anymore." Dawn replied, "He left almost a year ago. Last time we spoke, he was calling from Manhatten."

The girl's eyebrows knitted together, "I must find him."

"Who are you?"

"I am Kali." The girl stated, simply, "I need to find Spike."

"Yeah, I get that. Why don't you sit down and maybe I can help you?"

"Can you take me to Spike?"

Dawn sighed impatiently, "No. I can't take you to him. But what I can do is call my sister and she can maybe help you with whatever you need."

"Only my sire can help me."

"Who's your...What?" Dawn's eyes widened and she instinctively went for the stake she always carried, her other hand picking a cross up off the counter, "You're a vampire."

"Yes."

Kali seemed awfully calm. Dawn lowered the cross slightly, "Why aren't you, like, biting me?"

"I can't." The vampiress looked forlorn, "That is why I MUST find my sire. NOW."

"I wasn't aware Spike had any...sirees?"

"Children." Kali corrected, "And I am the only one, his only childe."

Dawn's eyebrows rose again at the dreamy look on Kali's face. She shook her head, "What's the matter with you? Why do you need Spike's help?"

"A curse. One that has destroyed my ability to kill."

"You have a case of Angelitis?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Dawn shook her head, "Nevermind. You're awfully polite for a vampire."

"I try to be. I've been cursed for five years now, and since then I've had to blend in with humans to look for Spike. I'm like a human, now." Kali said the last part with a slight look of distaste.

"Only evil."

"Yes." Kali agreed, "But it's hard to be evil with a curse keeping you from doing anything nearly evil."

"Right...So how old are you?"

"Seventy years old, not including my life as a human."

Dawn sat down, motioning for Kali to sit across from her at the table. Dawn's mind spun as she tried to comprehend the new information, "So...you were part of Spike's family with Angel and Darla and Drusilla?"

"No. By the time I was brought into the "family" as you call it, Darla was off somewhere in Europe, Angelus was just gone, and Spike and Drusilla were in Paris, where I was turned."

"I see...So how come I've never heard of you?"

Kali looked down, "Drusilla didn't know about me. In fact, no one really did."

Dawn was confused even more, "Why not? I mean...Why would you hide from Drusilla."

"Drusilla was easily made jealous. And she was insane. Those two qualities don't quite mix."

"Oh." Dawn paused, "How old were you when you were turned."

"Sixteen."

"Really? I'm sixteen."

Kali smiled, "Spike treated me like a sister, a daughter."

"Were you two...you know...lovers?"

Kali made a face, "Ew?" She shook her head, "No. It's _Spike_"

"What's wrong with Spike?"

"Nothing. But to me, he was like my brother as well as my mentor. We never had a relationship beyond that." Kali sighed, "Which is why I need him now. I haven't seen Spike in decades, and now that I have been curse...I need him."

Dawn shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you. Spike left last year after Buffy blew up his crypt."

"Who is Buffy?"

Dawn shrugged again, "My sister. The Slayer."

"Your sister is the Slayer?"

Dawn nodded, "Yep."

"Spike didn't kill her?" Kali looked incredulous, "Why not?"

"Spike was in love with her."

Kali shook her head, "He has lost his mind, hasn't he?"

"No. But he's got a chip."

"A chip? What do you mean?"

"I mean, Spike was kidnapped by the government and they put a chip in his head. He can't hurt humans. So he's in the smae boat as you are."

Kali stood and paced around the table, "You mean he has been...sort of cursed?"

"Sort of, yeah."

"Dear Lord, I'm never going to be normal again."

Dawn stood and pushed in her chair, "Look, Kali, there's this whole thing where you're driving me crazy and it's getting old. I get that you want Spike, right now. I get that you're freaking out cause you were cursed. I also get that you're like a master vampire or something and that makes you act all cryptic and ask all these questions. But what I don't get is what you want me to do about it?"

Kali stopped, "Cryptic?"

"Yeah, but that was only part of what I said--"

"Sorry." Kali sighed, "Sorry if I acted...wierd. But I really need to find Spike. And soon."

"Why so urgent?"

"I don't know." Kali cried, throwing up her hands, "I just have a feeling he can help."

Dawn shrugged and said, "Oh well. I guess you could come home with me and talk to my sister. Then maybe we can try and track down Spike. I've missed him anyway."

"Thank you!" Kali smiled widely, "I'll owe you my...unlife. Or something."

Dawn giggled, "OK, come on." She hung the closed sign on the door, "We'll go talk to Buffy."

"The Slayer...does she have experience in dealing with vampires like me? I mean, she knew Spike and he had the chip..."

"Oh trust me." Dawn said, "Buffy has plenty experience in dealing with wayward vamps."


	2. Cursed

**Title:** Family Affairs

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot and the character of Kali

**Author's Notes**: Hope you like part two. The beginning is slow going, but later chapters will be better, I PROMISE! Enjoy :)

+

Dawn unlocked the front door and motioned for Kali to follow as she started up the stairs, "Buffy? Hey! Buf, are you home?"

"I'm in my room." Came the muffled reply. Dawn turned to say something to Kali, but saw the vampiress still in the doorway.

"Are you coming or what?"

"Invite me." Kali said, "And I will."

"Oh. Sorry." Dawn shrugged, "Come in, oh cryptic one."

Kali rolled her eyes, "Can we just speak with the Slayer now?"

"Who needs to speak to me?" Buffy asked, appearing at the top of the stairs, "Who's she?"

Dawn turned to her sister, "This is Kali. She's the female version of Angel."

"She's a vampire? You let a strange VAMPIRE into our house?" Buffy drew her stake, "Have you gone INSANE?"

Dawn plucked the stake from Buffy's hand, "She's cursed, over-reaction girl."

"Cursed with a soul?"

Kali spoke up, "No. I'm not like Angelus." She shut the door and crossed her arms, "I was cursed by a Native American spell caster. I had killed her children and husband and she got just a little pissed."

"When was this?" Buffy asked, coming down the stairs, brushing past Dawn.

"1997, I was living in Arizona." Kali replied.

Dawn glared at the retreating backs of the Slayer and the vampire, "Your welcome." She muttered, and then followed them to the kitchen.

"So...why are you here in Sunnydale? What do I have to do with anything?" Buffy was asking as she poured herself an orange juice.

"I'm looking for Spike, my sire."

Buffy spit out the orange juice, "Excuse me? Spike has a...whatever you are?"

"Do the two of you know NOTHING about vampirism? I'm his childe. Spelled with an -e." Kali sighed heavily, "I just want to find him. If he can't help me, then at least I can reconnect with him."

Buffy shook her head, and started washing out the empty juice glass, "Last I heard, Spike was in New York."

"He was staying in Greenwich Village." Dawn elaborated, "Having a hell of a time with the whole punk scene."

"How do you know?" Buffy asked curiously.

"He called a couple months ago, and emailed me back in January." Dawn replied casually.

"That was six months ago! Why didn't you tell me you were in contact with him?" Buffy slammed the glass down.

"You don't have to know EVERYTHING, Buffy." Dawn retorted, "I am Spike's friend, and I am allowed to talk to him."

"But why--"

"Why didn't he contact you?" The former key snorted and began to tick the reasons off on her fingers, "Let's see, then. You used him for sex. You used him for information. You rejected him. Treated him like a worthless, undead, THING. He loved you and you made him feel less of a man for it. Oh, I just can't imagine why he wouldn't talk to you."

Buffy watched, slightly startled by the outburst as Dawn snatched her car keys off the table and grabbed her jacket, putting it back on. The Slayer followed her to the front door, "Where do you think you're going?"

"The Bronze." Dawn replied, yanking the door open, "I'll probably stay at Janice's tonight."

Buffy opened her mouth to say something, but the door slammed in her face. When she turned around, running a tired hand through her hair, she faced a very pissed-off vampire.

"You treated him like dirt." Kali stated.

Buffy sighed, "I treated him like what he was."

"And what was he, to you?"

"A vampire. Someone I trusted, but could never respect. Someone I could never, ever love."

Kali made a noise of disgust, "You have no clue what you threw away, do you, Slayer?"

Buffy opened her mouth, but Kali went for the door, "Where are you going?"

"This...Bronze that Dawn was talking about." Kali replied, "I'll find Spike on my own."

Buffy tried to say something, but yet again the door slammed in her face.

"Oh, no. My life isn't too weird." She muttered, her only answer being the empty house.

+

Kali entered the Bronze an hour later, after stopping off to change at her motel. She scanned the crowd, but found no sign of Dawn. She shrugged to herself and sat at the bar.

"Gimme a beer." She said, shrugging off her leather jacket, revealing a tight black, spaghetti strap tank top with a low neckline.

"ID." The bartender deadpanned.

"I'm 21."

"ID."

Kali growled, "Fine. Gimme a coke."

The bartender turned to get the drink and Kali looked around. Her eyes were about to sweep past the entrance, when she caught a glimpse of Dawn, dressed in a completely different outfit than she had been wearing earlier.

In place of the khaki pants and sneakers, she had changed into a pair of tight black jeans and a pair of black boots. Where there had been a t-shirt, there was now a blood red halter-top. Dawn's hair was down around her shoulders in waves and her makeup was heavy around her eyes; a set of bangle bracelets adorned her wrists. Kali was shocked at the transformation. Dawn sauntered up to the bar, a girl dressed similarly beside her. She leaned against the bar and smiled at the bartender.

"I'll have a beer." She said with a wink. The guy behind the bar winked back and handed Kali her coke before turning to get the beer.

Kali raised her eyebrows, "How'd you do that?"

"Practice." Dawn replied with a grin, "So. How'd the meeting with big sis go?"

"I left." Kali replied, "She…How could she be so horrible to Spike?"

"She's a bitch." The girl at Dawn's side chimed in. When Dawn looked at her, the girl shrugged, "Hello? That guy was SO hot, and your sister totally tossed him aside."

"Janice has a point." Dawn said, "Spike is hot. And Buffy was a total bitch."

Kali sighed, "Let's hope we can find my sire in time."

"What's a sire?" Janice asked.

Dawn's eyes widened, "Oh! French word for boyfriend. Kali's French, can't you tell?"

Kali raised an eyebrow, "Yeah…French for boyfriend."

Janice nodded, "Oh, OK."

  
"Ix-nay on the ire-say." Dawn muttered, then took a long sip of her drink, "OK, I'm ready for the dance floor." She turned to Janice, "You?"

"Nah. I'm gonna go find Rob."

Dawn nodded then looked at Kali, "You?"

Kali shrugged and slid off the barstool, "Let's go."


	3. Dimitrius

Dawn was having a great time. With a girl who just so happened to be a vampire, whose sire just so happened to be Spike. Kali acted like a normal 16 year old girl. Slightly formal and kind of faltering with her accent, but other than that she danced to the music pounding through the Bronze, checked out hot guys with Dawn and Janice, even knew some of the words to a few songs.  
  
"I need a drink." Dawn screamed over the music, and Kali nodded her agreement. Dawn went to the bar while Kali joined Janice and a few other girls Dawn knew.  
  
"So, you're, like, Spike's friend?" One of the girls, Darcy, asked. "That's what Janice says anyway."  
  
"Um...yeah. I'm his, uh, friend." Kali smiled.  
  
"I heard you were his girlfriend." Another girl chimed, "Lucky you."  
  
"Well, actually--"  
  
"So is he as hot up close as he is from far away? I mean, I've only seen him from like, across the Bronze."  
  
"He's..."  
  
Luckily for the vampiress, Dawn returned with two wine coolers, handing a peach one to Kali, "So, what're we talking about?"  
  
"Kali's hot boyfriend." Darcy replied.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Spike." Kali muttered, rolling her eyes so only Dawn could see. Dawn laughed slightly.  
  
"Speaking of, we could try and track him down starting tomorrow, if you want. I can try and email him. Although, he's not so great with the computer so her hardly ever checks his inbox."  
  
"That would be wonderful." Kali said sipping her drink slowly, "I love technology. Back when I was--"  
  
Luckily one of the girls at the table interrupted before Kali could slip, "You mean you can't find your boyfriend?"  
  
Kali stopped, "Well he's not really my boyfriend...Um, so to speak."  
  
"Oh. Well...then why do you need to find him?"  
  
Dawn stood quickly and grabbed Kali's arm, "Oh! You know, I forgot that thing in the...car. You know. The thing?"  
  
"Yes! The...thing." Kali agreed, flashing the other girls a winning smile before she and Dawn ran for it.  
  
"Sorry." Dawn said as they headed to her car, "They ask a lot of questions and we need to plan this out without the huge q&a."  
  
"I agree." Kali said, "I really want to track Spike down as soon as I can."  
  
The other girl nodded and started the car, "I kind of want to find him, too. I miss him a lot."  
  
There was a short silence, then Kali asked "Do you have a crush on Spike?"  
  
"A what? No! Of course not. We're friends, that's all, and I miss him."  
  
"I'm sure at one point you had a 'thing' for him."  
  
"When I was like 13, but that was forever ago. Besides he's like 110 years older than me."  
  
"Hmm." Kali murmured and looked out the window, "If you say so."  
  
*  
  
As the red car drove off, Dimitrius smiled to himself.   
  
"Hello, Kali darling. So glad I found you." He murmured, swinging one leg over his motorcycle, pulling his helmet off. He ran a pale hand through shaggy, jet black hair as he watched the car and the two women in it disappear. He fell back into the shadows for a moment, waiting until a young girl passed by alone on her way into the club. He moved so quickly, she didn't know what was happening until he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of her throat. 


End file.
